Angelina Jackson
Appearance With slate colored eyes that seemed to be filled with limitless energy, and matching colored hair tied as a long ponytail via a white ribbon. Usually also found with a white headphones, with blue lightsticks hanging from them. Lina's standard outfit is rather...risque. usually wearing a pink and white stripped bikini. This is covered by a one piece dress, that ends just above mid-thigh. Although, 'covered' might be the wrong term, as the dress is nigh-on transparent. While she does have a blue and black jacket that, in theory, could cover much more than the rest of her clothing, it's generally only clasped shut by what appears to be a D-Pad shaped clip. The jacket is more often than not worn off shoulders, or sometimes just casually carried over the shoulder with one hand. However, instead of standard footwear, Lina opts for knee-high boots, with the Kanos system built into them. Personality Energetic and fun-loving, many would say that Lina is rather social and talkative. However, this stems from her preferring not to stay idle. Usually bouncing back and forth between tasks, sometimes even handling several of them simultaneously. If you told her to sit still, while taking away any possible avenues of entertainment, she'll soon start rolling around on the ground from boredom. Despite her celebrity status, it is common for her to collaborate with others of varying fame. While sometimes it's others that come to her, which are usually given a positive response, more often than not Lina herself headhunts other celebrities for a collaboration. Even when on camera or in front of her fans, she doesn't put up a persona or anything. Many have acclaimed that her raw, unfiltered personality on- or off-camera, was what charmed many of her fans to continue to follow her around. To her, despite how many fans she has, she doesn't feel as if she is a celebrity. After all, her fame came about because people, by chance, liked her artwork and personality. Quite a few people would say that Lina fits the 'tomboy' label, being unafraid to rough-house, extremely active, and reckless. She's also not afraid to tease others, even pushing her body up against them, just to get a reaction out from them. Unsurprisingly, she's not that easy to fluster, expecially in regards to revealing skin. Lina ever so often grabs someone, forces them to strip, just to use them as a model for her artworks, with either a completely straight face, or with a bemused smile lingering. One thing to note, is her sweet tooth. Adoring desserts and snacks, it isn't a rare sight to see her stopping by every shop at an unexplored location, trying out their sweets. Backstory Lina was born and brought up in a rather average and mundane family. Standard humans, average lifestyle, nothing conspicuous or eye-catching. However, a life like this, was far too boring for Lina's tastes. Taking to the internet out of curiosity, she had looked through quite a few things. The more she browsed through the social networks, the more interesting things she found. More specifically, she quite liked reading manga. Taking an interest, Lina also began to draw. Although she was capable of drawing the colorful illustrations, she had started delving towards the manga-style method of drawing and creating a story with art. However, blowing expectations out of the water, she drew as an R-18 doujinshi artist. Her works had caught a few people's eyes, with the readers enjoying and sharing her works. This was the start of her rise to fame. At first, it was just an increase in fanbase, with many a fan coming to her booth wheneever she was at an event, to buy more works. Soon, the conventions started to invite her, with the frequency increasing with her fanbase. At a certain point during an event, her fame skyrocketed, as she opened up to a whole different audience. She was asked to guest-star live on-stream, playing a competitive game. Contrary to popular belief, she rapidly became accustomed to the controls, trouncing the opponents with ease. That was the start of her rise as an online personality and streamer, alongside her fame as a doujinshi artist. Usually appearing on camera, whether showing off a scenic location in the real world, or at the monitor, smoothly crushing the enemy teams. Recently, she's been getting alot of requests to come to Japan, to attend a multitude of conventions, as well as multiple collaorations with either companies or other celebrities solo. Considering these events happen annually, and multiples happening one after another, Lina researched for a school that was centered somewhere nearby the vicinity of at least a few of them. This would make travelling easier, as plane trips were costly and time-consuming. Finding Osaka Gakuin, which has on-site dorms, Lina sent her papers in to enter as a transfer student, to which she was accepted. Relationships Abilities/Equipment Being a normal human, Lina doesn't have any innate powers or special abilities. However, that doesn't mean she is completely harmless. Nigh on aggressive usage of Kanos tech built into her boots, combined with extremely reckless movement and absurd strategies, makes her quite a difficult opponent. However, what makes the thought of getting on her bad side extremely terrifying, is her fame as a doujinshi artist. Being used as a model for a 'plot' filled doujin, forever remembered for some niche and maybe creepy fetish. That is enough to scare most people off. Her fame and range of connections should not be underestimated either. Imagine all her fans suddenly riling up with just a single word from her. At that point, calling it a witch hunt, might not be too far off the mark. Kanos Boots Being a Kanos user, Lina is rather...aggressive, in its usage. Opting for a knee-high boots, instead of the standard gauntlet varieties, leaving her hands free to manipulate 'touchscreen monitors' formed from the hardlight. Defensive Array: This forms a truncated icosahedron -a sphere consisting of hexagons(and the rare pentagons)- of hardlight around her. It can only have patches activate and deactivate, or full control, depending on the situation. However, when activated, it is opaque, and therefore she can't see out from behind, creating large blindspots. The shape of the barriers makes it apparent that it was designed to ricochet attacks rather than take the impact head-on. Stratolaunch: Creating a circular hardlight pad, capable of launching objects lighter than 100kg on it, akin to a springboard gymnasts utilize. This can be formed on the ground or even in the air. However, it's a very visible indication that something is going to be moving rapidly in the direction the pad is facing. More often than not, that object is Lina herself. She can only operate a single pad at a time, and has to despawn one to form another. Trance Skirt: An all-rounder type, with the appearance of six blade-like wings. Within the center is a barrel, capable of firing projectiles at 120rpm. While basic in design, it's useful for most situations. Conceptualization: If something unusual is required, and that Lina doesn't have an add-on/modification for, she will create it via schematic. While versatile, it is absurdly time-consuming to prepare. She would have to draw out the blueprints on her tablet, before forming a model of it, and finally saving it. Unfortunately, these version are limited in uses, and Lina will have to go through the entire preperation phase to be able to create another one. Also, to form multiples of these, she would actually have to draw them out multiple times, as copying function isn't possible for the designs. Fame/Connections Lina, while being a celebrity, is unaffiliated with any official companies nor partners. This gives her greater freedom to interact with others, whether they be her fans, or other celebrities. Her massive connection base and information network comes about from this, while also allowing her to 'excite' and 'rile' up her fanbase, just about matching the regular idols in chaos. More often than not, she increases her fanbase by simply working together with other celebrities or companies, almost like an outsourced contractor. Mundane Skills Lina's capabilities in drawing doujinshi, is only matched by her gaming capabilities, blowing the competition out of the waters. While she does act and sing, she's only at an above average, freelance or guest-star level, and not professional. One thing to note however, is her skewed cooking skills. While regularly, Lina is only around home-cooked meal level, nothing too extravegant, that changes when it comes to dessert. Ranging from parfaits, to crème brûlée, her selection is vast. Trivia *Artist is unknown, unfortunately. *Source is Soulworker *Her title of "Internet Idol" is quite often shortened to "Net Idol" Category:Kimi's Lime Tree Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Technology Category:Accepted Character Category:Character